My Soilder
by IBeDatYaoiAddictBrah
Summary: Aster leaves for war...again


Leaving

This was always the hard part. Watching him go, heart pounding as he neared the bus. It seemed to be ridden by the Grim Reaper himself, silently cackling away as he imagined the number if people coming back onto this bus dwindling like grains of sand held in his starch white bony finger. Pulling poor souls closer and closer to their death. He shivered, why isn't he still used to it? Two heart-wrecking, mind blowing years and he still hates the sight of the camo green colored bus with the flag on it. He detested it with passion.

"Fros'bite?" came the small question filled with worry, grief, sadness, happiness "Aster" was his reply a chocked sob as he slammed himself into the lean chest of his boyfriend. "I'm sorry" came the muffled words vibrating from his small neck "Don't be" _Be safe _"Just come home" _In one whole piece_ "We still have the celebration" _Even though it would be better with you there _"And don't you dear leave me" _Cause I would have to leave myself every second without you is torture. _

He looked up at his brave soldier, once long and plated silver and grey hair was short and messy on top of his head flowing in the breeze. "I'll be back faster then the speed of light Snowflake" and he was away. So goddamn far away, the only thing visible was his back and strong shoulders. Then the tears fell, like diamonds they shined in the sun, like sadness they were as dull as obsidian on his pale skin. Another 10 months of a cold empty apartments. He let loose a bittersweet smile when it drove away. Then shuffled clumsily, eye's bleary and unseeing to the car parked up front.

And he drove himself home

Day 1

It was the beginning of the end. He was slow and hunched as he blundered through school like an idiot. People shot him looks of sympathy and pity. No one shot him looks of empathy. His best friend Genie, was suffering the same treatment and symptoms. "Hey man" she croaked letting out a hollow smile that never reached her hollow eye's. The green eyes that once glittered like emeralds basking in the sun. Her dark tanned skin looked pale and her hands shook with the effort not to cry, Just like his.

Teachers gave them special treatment, looking over them like hovering bee's, buzzing in their ears like persistent flies. Asking if they were okay, if they wanted tissues, if they wanted to go home. The flame in Genie's eye's scared them away, not before shooting another look behind their shoulders. But it was annoying, hysterically annoying. Because they have no clue about how they feel, and the crushing reality laying on their chests, because Aster might never come home. Ever.

They wobbled like teetering pillars as they piled into Jacks car, eye's watering. Genie was the first to break, the heels of her hands pressed harshly against her eyes. Then he was second tears running down his face as he drove the long way home. When they got to the apartment they were silent as hey slipped of their shoes and coats, discarding jumpers and hoodies leaving them in shirts and jeans before the they trailed alongside each other into the bedroom barely miffed by the disarrayed sheets before collapsing on them, giving each other a shoulder to cry and a person to chase away the impeding nightmares.

Week 2

It was getting easier now that they allowed the once a week Skype calls. Jack would snuggle into as many blankets as possible after wishing it was Aster with his arms around him. Holding Jack tightly to his chest never wanting to let go. Ever. Jack talked about his school work, Aster talked about his patrols around the would laugh and talk like they were face to face in real life, then jack would randomly spout about how much he misses him as a violet blush creeped onto his face. Then Aster would tell him that he loved him. Before the call was stopped and two hours had been up.

It left him in the dark of their room remembering the good times and the bad times and the times he was alone...

And the times he was with his Bunny. But he vowed, to never lose hope in his Easter Bunny. To never give up on his Easter Bunny and finally to always love his Easter Bunny,

no matter what happened to them.

Month 5

It was the worst time and the greatest. Because it was the halfway mark. They were aloud longer times to talk, he was giddy in his seat. Watching his teachers glare at him as his goofy smile irritated him. It made him wonder what happened to the sympathetic looks and coddling from these people. Some never truly understood the sacrifice that these soldiers made. Just for them. Their safe in their homes and houses, flats and apartments cuddling up to their lover. While family's of the deported held each other up, one by one. Trying not fall.

Just trying to cry. Then he shook his head. There was no time to think about how sad it was that his Bunny was away and nobody really appreciated his life but he and family and friends. But he focused on the call tonight he had planned it all out when he was awake trying to escape his cacophony of nightmares.

They would talk about Aster first of course. (Because in Jacks eye's Aster was always the most important person and object in Jacks books.), then Jack would talk about his measly life in the apartment and they would tease and laugh at each other before ending the call with a I love you then Jack can rest in piece.

But he's kinda worried, not kinda mostly largely worried about if he never saw the call and he never saw his face.

But he's just a worry wart and Asters face does show up, tired but ultimately happy. Cause his Jack is there and always waiting.

Month 10 - Graduation Day

They stood happily on the bleachers, Genie practically jumping out of her seat to get her diploma. Ready to dart out and grab it before cackling she's a Marine Biologist now and she can do anything she wants before sprinting away like a loon. Well thats her plan anyway.

They never expected to be called up together to get them...

" Now will Mr. Jack Overland and Miss. Genie Violet McCarthy please come to the stage for their diplomas" Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before walking onto the black platform with Genie who was glaring suspiciously at the Head. "Mr. Overland here has gotten a diploma in English and is an aspiring author we are proud to have him graduate from our University."

"Miss McCarthy has graduated at the top her class in Marine Biology to work and help study the nature of animals in the ocean, now please give thema round of applause" It seemed louder then any of the other students and everyone giggled staring at them in mirth and knowing.

"But one important person in each of their lives has come here to give them their diplomas, personally" Jacks heart stopped beating in his chest "All the way from Afghanistan, Iraq please welcome Aster. E. Bunnymund and Tayte Willets to the stand!"

He wouldn't't turn around even when he felt the warm, familiar arms wrap around his waist, he could'nt even when he burst out crying because all of this may be a cruel, cruel dram. But it's not "Hello Frostbit"the deep accented voice mumbled "Told ya I would come back in on piece"

And he did turn around. He caught a glimpse of Tayte being on the floor as Genie hugged him close to her as if he would disappear and he deployed suddenly again as he did the same and he never wanted him to leave again "I'll never leave you again Snowflake" and he sniffled into his army uniform "You better not" he sobbed "Or I'll wring your neck Roo" Aster just laughed.


End file.
